WD : Two Paths
by Lolipop Panda
Summary: Rick's group get's saved from Negan by a mute girl name Lacey and her older brother Samual. But some times a good dead has a sacrifice in return. Will Lacey, Daryl and the others be able to save Sam before it's to late? Or...is it already to late?
1. Panda's Note

**Panda's Note**

 **Hey my lovely and fellow Walker fans. This is in honor of Walking dead season 7.**

 **Warning: Volience , Bad verbal language, Abuse , Light smut, Transgender and some fluff.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Lolipop Panda**


	2. Prolouge: Before it happened

Prolouge: Before it happens

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Have you ever played a game of chess before? When ever you land on a certain spot the other player. Could just jump over your piece and take it as a prisoner. But what if that player could use that piece against you?_

 _Maybe~ I should explain._

 _My name is Laney Wilson a small mute girl who is stuck in the world of a zombie apocalypse who has a older hermaphrodite brother name Samual Wilson._

 _It all started when my brother and I were living with our father since we we going to college and needed to save up for a house._

 _Our dad wasn't really father of the year since he was a asshole towards Sam for being who he is. We didn't have our mom there to stop him since she passed away from a illness when Sammy and I were really young._

 _One night dad just got worse and started chasing Samual around the house with a sharpen chefs knife._

 _I quickly jumped in front of my dad as he slashes at Sam causing a deep gash to form in my neck._

 _Now I know the older sibling is suppose to protect the younger. But I love my older brother I didn't want him to die just because of him being a hermaphrodite._

 _I kinda look up to my brother for that reason even though he was different from everyone Sam still knew how to be awesome and ignore the assholes around him Sammy was strong which made me proud to be his younger sister._

 _The last thing I saw before everything went black was my dad dropping the knife and running out of the house._

 _As my older brother bends over me and tries to stop the bleeding while he calls for 911. As his tears slowly fell from his blue-green eyes on to my pale cheeks._

 _I woke up a week later in the hospital my doctors told me that I was in luck that the cut didn't damage my lungs. But on the down side it did damage my vocal cords which meant I wouldn't be able to speak again._

 _Sam then told me that the police hadn't found dad yet. On top of that he was now the owner of our home because of mom's will._

 _Since returning from the hospital I stayed at home and study herbal medicine's while my brother went to work at night._

 _I never really asked what his job was. I just thought hey if he was bringing money home then good for him._

 _A few days later I find out that he was prostituting by the police who had arrested him I tried to talk or uh sign him out of it . But Sam was to stubborn to listen to me._

 _So I had no choice to stop my signing and suck it up._

 _A few months after was when the dead suddenly came to life and started attacking innocents._

 _That was when My brother and I made a group of people._

 _To help them survive because of my experiencen in herbal medical and kindness to the people and Sam's bravery and stubbornness Samual and I became the leader of the group._

 _That is where Negan came into the picture he barge into our homes threaten our people that he was the leader or others of ours will die. I guess everyone has a different way of surviving the apocalypse but to me it feels like what Negan was doing is wrong._

 _Samual thinks differently._

 _I dunno journal but for some reason I feel like our little meeting with Negan. Is what going to separate my brother and I on two different paths I don't like that feeling at all._

 _I guess I'm gonna have to wait and see . Huh?_

 _It's like what my mother use to say. Another day is another adventure._

 _Well I better go journal Samual said that Negan took more innocents and we need to get them out of there._

 _...Wish us luck Journal._

 _Signed,_

 _Lacey Wilson._


	3. Chapter 1 The Rescue

**Chapter 1. The Rescue**

Both Lacey and Samuel watch in shock as Negan continues to beat the asian man's dead corpse over and over again.

*We have to do some thing.* the small brunette hair girl signs as she watches a shaggy brown hair man being drag away.

"No no~ way. Sis there is no way we're putting our group in.."

* Sam that's why we and daddy Ezekiel decided to split the group in two we'll go hide in his camp . Dad will be okay with it...Sammy please .* Lacey signs with a hint of sadness in her soft blue-green eyes.

"Fine but we'll have to do it with out Negan and his men seeing our faces." Samuel answers with a slight groan as he rubs his temples with two fingers.

Lacey gives him a small knowing smirk as she reaches into her small satchel and pulls out a few smoke bombs.

" Heh, should of known you were a step ahead . Alright Lace go ahead and start throwing the bombs when I give a signal and I'll go save leather boy and his friends over there." Sam said with a quick wink as he takes out his crowbar and sneakily makes his way towards the truck where the saviors that had the leather vest man as a hostage were heading.

Once he reach the truck the blond ponytail boy let's out a soft whistle. Letting his younger sister know to start throwing the bombs.

"What the Hell?!" Negan shouted as smoke begins to blur their vision .

"Run ! " Samual yells as he knocks out the two men that had Daryl and helps him off the ground while pulling him in the same direction where the others were running.

Once the smoke clears Negan slowly looks around finding that all of his hostages weren't even in the same area as them anymore.

"...Well~ Shit~" He said in a annoyed tone while swinging Lucile onto his shoulders.

"...We lost them."

"Well then why don't you go look for them and bring them to me! And while your at it drag along their little helpers with them! Lucile is still thirsty and hates to be interrupted during her drinking. And I don't like it when my girl not happy." Negan finishes with a low growl as he points his bat towards one of his men.

"Well you heard him get lookin'!" The man the badly scared face man shouted at group of men as he gets on to his motorcycle and drives off followed by the rest of the men.

Negan begins to whistle while he walks towards the Rv then stops for a moment as he looks back towards the wood before entering the vehicle. He thought he heard rustling coming from the bushes .

The bearded man narrow his brown eyes towards the plant till a raccoon jumps out of the bush and scampers away before Negan could even think about killing it.

"Fucking hell! Don't scare me like that!" the Saviors leader laughs loudly as he enters the Rv and begins to drive away leaving nothing but a cloud of dust and both of the demolished bodies behind.

"Okay he's gone." The blond hair boy whispers quietly as he walks out from the bushes with his sister and the others behind him.

" Look we appreciate the help but.."

" Before you go even further with the we don't need anymore help from you saying you should probably come with me and my sis."

"Excuse me?"

"Look there's not much time to explain but your two friends need immediate medical attention and my sister Lacey is really good at healing others." Sam added as he points towards the badly injured man and a very sick Maggie.

A soft tug on his shelve had Samual look down towards his younger sister who was signing frantically.

"Lace saids especially your pregnant friend over there."

"Great just what I needed a doc who can't talk worth shit." Daryl added with a bitter chuckles only to have Lacey narrow her soft blue-green eyes towards him.

"Look you don't have to except our help. It's just my sis here is the best person to come to for healing but if you don't want to~.."

"...We'll do it but after their healed we'll leave." Rick responded as he narrows his blue eyes towards the two siblings.

"Good we'll use your RV to get to where we need to go so my sister can get started on tending to your people. If you please lead the way Mister Boss man." Sam finishes as he gestures towards the Rv while Rick and the others begins to walk towards the van.

Once inside the RV the sheriff drives towards the direction Samuel was giving him while Lacey was examining both of her patients condition so she would know what to do once they had reach their destination.

After entering the camp they slowly made their way out of the RV.

Rick didn't know what to expect at first these two sibling came out of no where and saved them from the Saviors then practically force them to come to their camp. He really couldn't tell if they should trust them or not at the moment. And with what the Saviors did to Glenn and Abraham trusting strangers was going to be really slim for him.

The sheriff look towards the small pigtail girl as she begins to sign in excitement and runs towards a tall african american man with black and grey corn robes that reached down towards his shoulders .

Next to him was a shorter older lady and another tall african american man who was bald.

"...Wait a minuet... Morgan, Carol?"

"Rick?"

"Thank goodness your all safe." Carol added as she and Morgan begins to walk towards the group.

"What happen to Maggie and Daryl?"

"Somthin' wrong with her baby and Daryl got shot in the shoulder." Rick responds as he looks towards his two sick and injure friends behind him.

"Well then your lucky that Lacey and Samuel found you." Morgan said as he looks towards the corn robe man who was spinning the small girl in his arms.

"Are these people trustworthy?"

"At first they seem as a joke because of their leaders title but yeah their trustworthy." Carol said with a small nod then looks towards the man and Lacey who were now walking towards them.

" My daughter tells me that she and her brother saved you all for the Saviors."

"Yes that's right."

"I see ...Welcome I am King Ezekiel."

"King?"

"I'll explain it all later." Carol whispers as she goes towards Daryl and helps him up.

" You are all welcome here to help yourselves till they are healed but if you like to stay you can."

"...Thank you...but we might leave after Maggie and Daryl are healed."

" Very well but please think about the offer until then follow my daughter she'll take you to the medical wing."

"Thanks again King Ezekiel." Rick added with a small unsure smile as he walks off with the rest of the group who begins to slowly follow Lacey to the medic bay.

A few hours later everyone surrounded Maggie as she slowly opens her hazel eyes.

Finding the rest of her group staring down at her in worry.

"...Rick?"

" Maggie how are you feeling?"

"A little better...Where's Glenn?"

"...Maggie I'm sorry."

"...I see.. I was hoping it was a nightmare." the short brown hair women whispers as she closes her eyes and reopens them to find a the small soft brown hair girl giving her a sad knowing smile.

"Are you the one who helped me?"

*Yes I am*

"Hate to tell ya Mags but the kid can't..."

"I kinda realized that when she started to sign Daryl luckily for me I can read sign language . And thank you Ms. ~"

*It's Lacey*

"What a cute little name thank you Lacey."

"Don't get ta nice ta er' we ain't staying long I mean her fake father thinks he's king."

"Daryl..." Rick mutters under his breath a small warning.

"And she 's a mute the girl won't last lon.."

"Daryl!" Carol shouted causing the shaggy brown hair man to stop and look towards her in slight shock.

" Actually Daryl these people have been treating us nicely and Miss. Lacey ere' helped us by healing you and Maggie for over two weeks. Which is really kind of them since we're being haunted down by the Saviours. So I was wondering Lacey if you can bring us your father I will like to have a peaceful discussion with im' " Rick added with a kind smile towards Lacey who gave him a small nod as she runs out of the building with tears filling her soft blue-green eyes.

"He calls himself a king because he trying to make the people who follow him happy. It's basically a act for them." Carol whispers for only Rick and his group to hear.

" As for Lacey she can't speak because of what had happen before all this started ."

"And that is?"

"..."

"I'll explain that part Carol since Rick seems to be wanting to make allies with this group."

"Yes I do."

"Very good choice Rick so you will need to know about the "Royal Family " story like Carol said Ezekiel was a zoo keeper before this started he saved Shiva when she was badly injured. Once this all happened he took on the role of a king for the people of this group. As for Lacey and Samual well their story is a bit darker. Ezekiel told us during our three week stay here." Morgan added as he sits by Daryl on his bed and set his wooden staff against the wall.

"It started before all of this... Their mother was a herbalist and father...a school teacher. Samuel Lacey's older brother is a hermaphrodite this for some odd reason upset the father and blamed his poor wife for his own sons sexuality. Sadly it was to much for their kind mother she tried to be strong but the poor women couldn't take the abuse any more. So she left them a note telling both Lacey and Sam to be strong and to never change after writing the note she hung herself in the room...Lacey was the one who found her. After that it got worse."

"Wha' ya mean worse?"

"Well the dad got more abusive once that faithful night came their father chased Samual around the house with a knife. Sam tripped and fell leaving him open then the mad father started to slashed at him but instead of hitting Sam it hit Lacey who jumped in front of the attack slashing her throat. Their father got so scared that he dropped the knife and ran off leaving only Samual to tend to his sister while calling for help luckily for her it only damaged her vocal cords which is why she can't speak."

"..."

"A few years later Lacey became a professional herbalist making medicines and healing others while Sam did ..other jobs . Once the dead started rising they met Negan but escaped from him not liking the way he lead the people and that's was how they met Ezekiel who took them in as his own." The bald african american man finished only to leave the whole room in silence.

" I wouldn't pity them their strong kiddo's which is why I decided to split my camps in two and have them run the other camp." A loud voice added with a slight chuckle causing Rick and the others to look towards the direction of the entrance.

Only to find the corn robe king standing with his adopted son and faithful tiger standing behind him.

" Lacey became our healer and kind princess while Sammy here became our warrior and prince it's a balance in between. It was Samuel's idea to split the camp in two just in case more innocents came and needed help or if the other camp was attack they can run to the other camp for safety."

"That is a good idea." Rick said with a charming smile towards Samuel who now had a soft blush crossing his cheeks.

"Where's the..."

"The Mute? She had more important duties to tend to then to talk to a redneck asshole like you." The blond hair ponytail boy sneers towards Daryl who just narrows his blue eyes.

"That's enough Sammy Lacey needed to rest since she didn't sleep a wink till she know that you two were okay."

"..."

"Now Rick right? My daughter tells me you have a deal for me."

"Yeah I do."

"Alright then come on you and I can discuss it while we walk around the camp. But your gonna have to forgive the fancy talk."

"Of course. What kind of king would not have grace in his language ." the blond hair sheriff deputy chuckles as he follows Ezekiel out of the building with Shiva and Sam behind them.

"...Ey' Maggie."

"Yeah Daryl?"

"Think ya can teach me some of that sign language ." Daryl asked with a small smirk towards Hazel eye girl who was now giving him a slight raised brow.


	4. Chapter 2 Lacey's 2nd Jounal Entry

**Chapter 2. Lacey's Second Diary Entry**

Dear Diary,

Daryl and his group had just decided to permanently join the group after staying for six months.

I'm actually kinda of enjoying the new company as for Sam well~ that's kinda of another story. You see it turns out that Rick and my dear stubborn older brother got into to a argument which formed into a pretty brutal fist fight.

Which had daddy Ezekiel and Daryl had to pull both of them apart.

After that~ dad kinda had to tell him to leave for the other camp. As for me well... I decided to stay here. Yeah~ Sam didn't like the idea but I couldn't leave my new friend Daryl.

I know I know I said he was a jack ass at first but over the months he learned sign language to be able to communicate with me. Since then hunter boy and I became pretty close.

A little over protective at times but hey that's what makes him a good friend.

Well I better go Hunter boy wants to teach me how to hunt or defend myself something like that. Anyways thanks for listening or uh~ writing see you later Diary.

Sincerely,

Lacey


	5. Chapter 3 Taken

**Chapter 3. Taken**

It was a hot and busy day at king Ezekiel's second camp where Sam was busy on making sure that everything was still situated and in order for everyone in the camp survival.

The only thing that stopped him from doing his job at the moment was a certain hunter with messy brown hair who was quickly making his way towards Sam with a sly smirk across his pale lips.

"What are you doing here Daryl?" The blond ponytail boy asked as he narrows blue-green eyes towards the brunette hunter who just let's out a chuckle while shaking his head.

"Ey' now no need to act like a bloodhound defending his territory I ain't the bad guy ere'." Daryl added as he handed Sam a letter that was written by Lacey.

" A letter? She couldn't come by and talk to me?"

"Last I remember takin' er' ere' was when Lace was tryin' to sign to ya' and you completely ignored er'." the shaggy hair hunter responded while narrowing his blue eyes towards Sam who looks away towards the ground trying to avoid eye contact with Daryl.

" Look I don't know what happened between you and Rick but it ain't your sister's fault. And the reason she stayed was because Judith is still young and she is in need of medicine for her teeth and stuff besides Princess is the only one who knows how ta' with her herbal knowledge."The hunter continues as he shakes his head and sets a bag of herbal medicine the Lacey had made for the people down and begins to make his way out of the camp.

"It's been over two months and you're her older brother Sammy and Lace is just worried about you and misses you." the hunter finishes with a wave.

"...Daryl wait."

"Yeah?" he asked while turning back around to face the blond ponytail boy once again.

"How is she?"

"Lace is doin' good Judith and Carl lover er' her throat hurts at times."

"Yeah it only happens when she tries to talk ...Lacey's vocal are badly damaged.. so~ it'll hurt her when she tries. So make sure she does that rarely for me."

"Got it."

"...And if you can?...Bring her over for a visit I kinda miss Lace to."

"Heh,...A'right Sam I'll bring er' tomorrow after breakfast since it's a hour away from ere'."

"Thanks Daryl."

"No problem and tried to talk to Rick at some point I know he seems like a asshole at time but he's a good guy and someone ya' can trust with your life." Daryl finishes as he walks out of the camp and shuts the gate behind him before ridding off on his motorcycle.

"Sam..." A deep voice called from behind him.

Sam quickly turns around finding a sturdy and tall raven haired man with Emerald green eyes walking up to him.

"Steven you haven't returned in a month I was so..." the blond ponytail stops as he notices Negan walking up behind Steven with a sly smile across his lips.

"...Babe~? ...What's going on." Sam asked as he looks towards his boyfriend with a hint of hurt filling his blue green eyes.

"What's going on is that Steven boy here made the right choice." The leather wearing man said as he patted Steven on the shoulder while walking around him.

"You see this boy here was about to die since you know he was bitten by a zombie and all so my men brought him to me so I can finish him off and let out my anger that I had with some Jack ass walking around freely in named Rick Grimes in my area." the Savior's leader continues as he walks in circles around the blond pony tail boy.

"But you know I'm not a bad guy I mean I don't kill any dumbass. So I thought well fuck. What do I do? I mean there is only one guy I want to kick the shit out of but not this one but~ my men work so hard in getting me this present I couldn't let this gift go to waste. So I lifted my bat then get this you are going to laugh your ass off." Negan chuckles as he now stands in front of Sam with Lucile being held by one hand as she balances on his left shoulder.

"..What?" Sam asked as he narrows his eyes towards his boyfriend who was holding his bandage arm that had his hand cut off as he just looks away in shame.

"He told me that my good friend king Ezekiel was actually keeping a secret camp hidden from me including the supplies. Now you know that just pissed me off more .Made me want to bash his brains out which I was about to do then Steven here made his offer. The boy said he'll show us where the camp was at and give us the adopted son and daughter of king Ezekiel also known as Lacey and Samuel for special reasons. I had to think about that the girl I understood but you I mean come on you were a guy there was no way in hell that you could carry my heir but then one of my men stepped up. Told me that you weren't a normal boy but a freak a hermaphrodite you know male at the top but female at the bottom. That was the only reason you rather being called a boy continues was so that you could get by alive in this cold sick world of judgement." Negan continues as he points towards the blond pony tail boy's lower area with Lucile.

" ...Who told you that?"

" I'll give three clues he's the reason your sister can't speak, that your mother is dead, and raised you."

"...My father."

" Bingo! So tell me is it true? Are you a freak?" The Savior's leader asked while locking his dark brown eyes with Sam's blue green ones.

"..Yes." Sam answered while closing his eyes.

"...Then do I have a deal for you." Negan said with a hearty laugh while grabbing the blond boy's chin so Sam couldn't look away.

"You come with me and I'll spare the rest of this camp as in my group leaves with you and leaves this camp in peace without any harassment or blood shedding. Do we have a deal Sammy boy?"

"...Fine you have a deal I'll go with you."

"Good choice little prince." the Savior's leader chuckles darkly as his men cuffs the blond pony tail boy from behind while they kept their strong hold on to him.

"Hm~ I don't want you feel lonely so where is your cute sister."

"Princess Lacey doesn't live in this camp anymore she lives with the king in the other camp but she does come over to visit her older brother. I heard him talking to the red neck of a hunter she should be here tomorrow morning." Steven responded to his new leader.

" Steven you fucking..."

"Good then the rest of my men and I will stay here and wait for her."

"You said you wouldn't..."

"Now now pretty boy I said I wouldn't touch your camp and your sister isn't part of this camp besides...Your daddy misses you both very much I thought a family reunion for you three would be good ."

" You fucking Ass Holes! Steven I swear once I get out of here I will kill you!" Sam cries as he was being dragged away by the Saviors .

"Don't worry about him he'll love it at our place Sam will forget all about killing you. Now then go make sure that no one is suspicious about this I don't want our little surprise party ruined." Negan order as he places a hand on the raven haired boy's shoulder.

" Yeah sure thing boss." Steven responded as he runs off threw the camp to tell the residents that everything was fine.


	6. Chapter 4 Lacey's Journal Entry 3

**Chapter 4. Lacey's 3rd Journal entry**

Hey Journal,

Daryl came home earlier tonight... I was so worried because of that sudden random herd of walkers that was by the camp.

Once I saw that he was safe with not a bite or scratch on him I was relieved. Daryl must of notice because once he saw me Daryl walked over to me and started ruffling my hair as he gave me a Don't worry I'm still in one piece look.

I still took him to the infirmary just in case.

After his many perverted jokes Daryl finally told me that we were leaving for Sam's camp in the morning.

My brother finally wanted to talk to me after last visit . So of course it made me happy and excited but some thing feels wrong Journal...like something bad just had happen. Although it could just be me being paranoid.

Well I better go journal Daryl said that we were leaving first thing in the morning so I'll write to you when we return.

Welp bye Journal

Signed,

Lacey


	7. Chapter 5 His Name

**Chapter 5. His Name**

Lacey awakens to the feeling of someone gently poking her cheek as she opens her eyes Lacey finds Daryl leaning over her with a small smirk across his pale lips.

"Morin' sunshine just wantin' ta' let ya' know that you snore pretty loud I was afraid that the walkers would find us." he said with a chuckle only to have one of her pillows thrown into his face.

Daryl laughs quietly as he pulls down the pillow and looks towards Lacey who now had her head turned away from him showing that she was very angry and embarrass because of him.

" Aw come on Lace I was just jokin'" he added while setting the pillow back down on to her bed as he kneels in front the short brunette girl.

"Ey'" he mumbles while softly grabbing her chin with his hand and gently turns her head back towards him so that his blue eyes were now locked with her soft blue green ones.

" I'm sorry it was only a joke. Ya' know that I like ta' pick on ya' . So will ya' forgive me?" the shaggy brunette hunter asked earning a small nod from Lacey.

"That a girl . Now ere'" he continues while handing Lacey a hair brushed that he had picked up from town during his supply run the night before.

"Now brush your hair ya' need ta' look decent for your brother Princess." Daryl said as he stood from the ground and begins to walk towards her bedroom door.

" Oh and don't worry about telling your dad or Rick where we're goin' I already told em' . " he finishes while exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

Lacey couldn't help but smile softly towards the door . Over the months that Rick's group had joined their's the waste land princess had started to slowly fall for the handsome hunter the only thing was she had to find away to tell him or um sign it to him...maybe she could write it down on paper for him.

Lacey shakes her head while grabbing the brush as she quickly slides off of her bed.

There was no time to think of a way to tell him . Daryl wasn't a patient person if she wasn't ready to soon he would come back into the room tell her how long she was taking then throw her over his shoulder ready to go or not.

After brushing her long light brown hair and pulling it into her normal pigtails.

Lacey quickly grabs her bow and arrows and places them on her back .

Once fully dressed and equipped the small brunette girl quickly rushes out of her room towards the front of the small town where Daryl was waiting on his motorcycle.

"Good timin' now lets get goin' before the heard comes. I swear the Walkers are becomin' like clock work." he said while Lacey slides on to the seat behind him and wraps her arms around his waist.

" A'right Lace hang on tightly." the Brunette hunter added as he starts the bike and begins to drive down the dirt road at full speed with the small brunette girl holding on to him as tight as he told her.

Once they had arrived at the second camp where Sam was supposedly waiting Lacey notice two things as they walked in one it was to quiet usually there would be laughter of children who were running around playing but today for some odd reason the children weren't outside.

And secondly ...Why were there people piling up supplies like they were doing a trade of some sort .

The short brunette girl looks at Daryl who gave a small nod while gently grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her close to him in a protective fashion.

" Aw~Lacey~." Steven said as he walks towards them with a sly smirk spread across his pale lips.

*Steven?*

" Steven..I thought he was lost."

*...He was.* Lacey signs towards Daryl with a uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The short mute girl didn't know why they could of found him Sam was a amazing tracker after all. And yet...Something wasn't right. Where was her brother? He would of been here to greet her at least.

" Is there something wrong?" he asked as men slowly surrounded her and Daryl.

"...Lacey...stay close ta'..Lace!" he shouted as Steven quickly grabs a hold of her arm and pulls her towards him while placing a blade against her throat.

"Now now be a good guard dog and stay right there while I take her to visit her father. He's been waiting you know working with Negan and all."

" If you dare bring her near that asshole I will."

" You will what? " Samuel's ex asked asked in a threatening way while pressing the blade harder against Lacey's throat causing the messy hair hunter to stiffen.

" That's what I though now be a good knight in leather armor and stay there." The raven hair man chuckles as he pulls Lacey away towards the abandoned barn where they were suppose to meet Negan in.

Daryl close his eyes as a smirk slowly forms on his lips.

" What so fun..?" Before one of the henchmen could finish his question the hunter quickly slam the back of his head in the man face causing him to back away and drop his gun while holding his broken nose.

"You'r friend made two mistakes first off he should'a took my weapon when he had the chance and second off he picked the wrong guard dog ta' kick." he growls while pulling out his crossbow from behind his back as he turns around towards them and shoots the three men that were holding him back from saving Lacey.

"Stop moving you little..Ah!" Steven shouted in pain as she bites his hand having him release her form his hold while dropping the knife.

As she tries to run away he quickly grabs her by a pigtail while pulling off her bow and arrows from her back and throws her onto the hard hay and dirt covered ground.

" You little bitch you will pay for that." he continues as he lays on top of her while pining both of her hands to the ground with one hand as the free one begins to unbuttons his pants.

" The advise your father gave Negan was right it looks like I will have to tame you." Steven continues as he begins undoing hers.

"D-Daryl h-help!" the girl shouted in fear as she shakes her head only to earn a loud laugh from her brothers ex boyfriend.

"That's the first time I heard your voice. It must hurt to speak to bad its kinda cute so now I want to hear it more I wounder how it will sound if you scream my na..." Before Steven could finish a black arrow with green feather shot threw his head landing in the wooden pillar across from them.

The now dead raven hair boy falls limply on to Lacey only to be roughly pulled off of her by Daryl who quickly kneel down in front of her as she slowly sits up with tears filling her blue green eyes. As he looks down towards the lifeless body.

"Fuckin' asshole. You okay?" the shaggy hair huntsman asked as he looks back towards her while locking his blue eyes with hers earning a small nod from the girl as a single tear runs down her cheek.

" Good good." he whispers now whipping away the tear .

" Now come on we have ta' get out of ere' before Negan gets ere' we won't make it to camp before dark but I know where we can go till morin'. " Daryl continues as he gently pulls Lacey up with him while grabbing her bow and arrows and begins to pull her out of the barn with his hand securely wrapped around hers.

Once they were out of the camp the leather vest man gets on to his bike and sets Lacey in front him to where his arms were around her while driving off to an old abandoned high school that was made into a safe house by their group just in case the people who were fetching supplies needed a place to stay til it was safe to return to camp.

Once inside of the building and Daryl had secured the door he quickly turns around and kneels down in front of Lacey once again.

" Does your throat hurt I heard ya' callin' my name?"

* A little .* Lacey shakiedly signed only to have Daryl quickly grab her hands and pull her into a hug.

"When he took ya' in that barn I thought I lost ya' ...Then I head ya' callin' my name." he added while gently pulling away from and stares down towards the choker that hiding the scar across her neck and places a gentle kiss upon it earning a soft gasp from the short brunette girl.

"...I know that when we first met I was a ass towards ya'..but over our stay I got ta' know ya' by me always trainin' ya' and you always comin' to treat mine the others wounds after we go into the city for supplies. And Lacey when I almost lost ya' sweet heart I realized how important ya' are ta' me. ... I love ya' baby girl... and its fine if you don't feel the sa..." before Daryl could finish he found Lacey's soft pink lips against his with her fingers running thru his wavy dark brown hair.

The leather vest man let's out a low groan as his tongue slides into her small mouth taking in the taste of strawberries. He couldn't but help but smirk slightly into the kiss knowing that it was her favorite fruit along with suiting her so well .

Lacey lets out a small gasp as she felt Daryl lifting her up by her butt with his free hand to where she had to wrap her legs around his waist as he walks down the hallway .

Having the small waste land princess feel how hard he was growing for her.

Once they were in the old nurses office the Hunter sets their weapons that he was holding with his other hand down then made his way towards the bed laying his princess down softly as he crawls on top of her and begins nipping at her neck earning the most pleasing soft whimper from Lacey as she runs her nails gently down his scalp towards his back.

" Ya' know I was happy when I heard my name being the first word I heard from that sweet little mouth of your's but the sounds your makin' now are really addictin' " he growls while slamming his mouth against her and started taking off her clothes while grinding against her.

After pulling down her pants and undergarments his hand slowly slides down to her lower area and slips one finger into her folds. Earning a soft moan from his now small sweet girlfriend.

" Oh~ Baby girl." he groans now pumping two fingers in and out of her while leaning his forehead on her shoulder.

" Are ya' always this wet for me? I would taste ya' but after what happen earlier I want ta' be inside ya' make that memory go away. Can I do that Lace make the memory of that dead bastard on top of ya' go away to where it's only me in there?" he asked now pumping a little deeper having him repeatedly hitting her g-spot with his two fingers.

The sound of her soft moan and the buck of her hips answered the question for him.

With a smirk Daryl pulls out his fingers and positions himself that was already freed from his pants in front of her opening.

"That's my girl." he chuckles while slowly pushes into her as he bottoms out finding tears forming in her blue green eyes.

"Shh shh~ it's okay sweetheart I'll wait till you're ready. " The huntsman whispers while licking away her salty tears that had slid down her cheek.

After a few minuets of waiting Lacey gave him a small nod to move while locking her eyes with his.

" That's right Lace let me stare into those pretty eyes of yours while I take ya'." he groans while slowly thrusting in and out of her.

With a little grunt Daryl's pace fasten as he felt Lacey's walls tighten around him while her nails begin digging into his back as she whispers his name to where the walkers wouldn't hear and it wouldn't hurt her throat.

"That's right Baby say my name you gonna cum ain't ya' I can feel Lace so close so so close .. Lace cum baby cum for me." he growls while biting on the her shoulder to hold himself in as she cums around him.

Knowing he couldn't hold out any longer Daryl quickly pulls out and cums onto floor then lays next to her on the bed. And pulls her into his arms while laying his chin on top of her head.

"I Love ya' Lace." he whispers a small smirk slowly forms upon his lips as he felt Lacey draw a heart on his chest with her finger and places a gentle kiss on it before closing his blue eyes and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 6 Lacey 4th Journal entry

**Chapter 6. Lacey's Journal Entry**

Dear Journal,

Daryl and I had finally made it back safely to camp. Once we had arrived both my father and Rick rushed over towards us asking us why it took us so long to make it back.

Of course Daryl had to explain about what had happened to Samuel and our second camp. This of course angered my father along with Rick which honestly surprised me I mean their group joined our family.

But I guess that is just the type of guy he is.

Anyways we were both dismissed and were told that when they come up with a plan to save Sammy they would tell us.

I know they'll figure out one soon journal but to be honest I'm very worried for Samuel.

Negan had captured him and I so worried about what he might to him. Especially when my father is working with Negan now.

I just wish that I knew if he was okay or not.

Well I better go Daryl told that he wants to train me in fighting so I will be prepare in saving Sammy.

Later journal lots of love,

Lacey.


	9. Chapter 7 A New Puppet

**Chapter 7. A New Puppet**

" Let me the fuck out of here!" Sam shouted as he pounded on a old rusted metal door that was caging him in what seem like a cemented jail cell.

Three weeks it has been three weeks since he was betrayed by his now ex boyfriend and taken. Along with that he was worried. Was Lacey okay? Does their father or his sister even know that the camp was attacked? That he was missing?

" She isn't looking for you. If that is what your wondering." A rough voice said from behind the close door.

That voice Sam knew that voice the blond ponytail boy stiffen at first from fear. Then narrow his eyes in anger as the image of his younger sister on the ground with her throat slit flashed thru his mind.

" Instead she out there being romantic to some redneck. Then saving a freak like you." the cold voice chuckles.

At least Lacey was safe with Daryl but. Was it true about what their deranged father had just told them? That's right it was their father behind the door the man who tried to rape him many times. Tried to kill him but only ended up almost killing Lacey and ran off like a coward.

And cowards speak nothing but lies.

" You lie! Lacey is looking for me! You lost knowing anything about your daughter after you almost killed her! That's why you are nothing but a asshole of a wanna be father!" Samual yelled as he slams his fist against the old metal door.

Only to earn a loud laugh from their deranged father as he walks away.

Having his cell door open with four rough hands grabbing him by his arms and dragging him out of the cell.

"Where are you taking me?!" he shouted looking at both of the men who were dragging him thru the concrete halls that where filled with broken doors.

" Negan wants ta' talk ta' ya'." A man with blond oily hair responded as his partner lets go of Sam's arm for a minuet to open the door.

Then quickly grips his arm once again to make sure that Sam doesn't try to escape and enters the room with him.

"Aw~ Sammy boy." Negan said with a sly smirk as he raises his wine glass towards him.

As Samuel looks around finding that it looked like a normal apartment. Untouched as if none of the walkers had ever gotten to it. It wasn't fair that this asshole get to live in such luxury while innocent people who he harms.

Have to try to survive the living hell out there.

The Savior's leader grin only grows wider and he finds the blond pony tail boy narrowing his blue green eyes towards him.

" Now now what is with that ugly look. You daddy was right you are being a nasty little pain in the ass. Ain't ya'?" Negan said as he sets down the wine glass.

As the blond ponytail boy ran towards in anger.

Only to be slammed face first in to the wall with his arm twisted behind his back by Negan.

" Do you know what you remind me of before all this shit happened?" he growled in Sam's ear while pulling off the blond boys pants and underwear then his.

" A wild Mustang. And do you know what they do to tame them? they break them." Negan continues now rubbing his harden need against Samuel's bare ass while grasping his breast and begins flipping on the nipple.

" And do you know how they break them? They ride them till their tamed." the Savior leader continues as he roughly thrusted into him.

Earning a cry of pain from the now very helpless blond hair boy.

Negan continues to thrust in him ignoring the cries of pain. Enjoying the feeling around him this was new and one big adventure for him.

Samuel hated it he hated that the pain was quickly turning into pleasure. Turning his cries into moan. He could feel Negan smirk against his neck as he begins to thrust deeper into him. As his free hand drops from his breast and down towards his harden need and begins rubbing it.

Causing the blond pony tail boy to come into his hands.

With one final thrust the raven haired man cums deepiy into him and pulls out of him having Sam collapse onto the ground like a broken doll with his blue green eyes now darken.

"Will you look at that he enjoyed him back to the cell I'll tame him more later." Negan added with a loud laugh as he pull up his pants while his men picks up Samuel off the ground.

His smirk grew wider as he watches the shell out of the boy out of the room.

With a few more times of taming and some brainwashing. And Sam was tied around his finger. Negan's new puppet and the leader of the Savior's has so much things planned with the boy.

And it will be a blast.


	10. Epilouge: The War Game

**Epilouge: The War Game**

Lacey slowly pulls out her journal from inside a secrete spot that was hidden next to her bed.

She needed to rant away to her papery friend since the whole day the. Small Wasteland princess has been doing nothing but forcing a fake smile not only just a day it was more like a whole month .

..A whole month that was how long Samuel went missing.

Rick and a few others including Daryl would go and look for him. Only to find nothing but fake bases that Negan had set up.

Lacey was trying her best of acting brave by putting on a brave face but Daryl always saw though it.

The sound of a soft knock from her bedrooms open doorway caught her attention. Lacey slowly turns around finding Carl standing there with his younger sister in his arms . The look on his face told her that something was wrong.

*.. Carl?* She signed questioningly with one hand as she slowly placing her notebook on the bed and stands as she begins to make her way towards him.

Finding two men standing behind Carl with guns pointed at his back.

The small pigtail girl then begins to sign frantically.

" Bitch I don't know what the hell your sayin' use your fuckin' mouth!" one of the man yells causing Carl to turn his head and give him a cold glare.

" Lacey is mute she can't talk it hurts her if she does."

"Then what the hell did she say boy?" The another man sneers as he digs the head of his shot gun into Carl's back.

" She asking where dad, Ezekiel , and Darly were. ...They went to look for Samuel Lace ...little did any of us know that it was a trap so they can cowardly enter the camp with out any problems." the Sheriff's son responded while giving the other man a sly smirk.

" Your lucky that Negan wants you alive brat. Or I would of blown you and your sister's brains out right in front of this bitch. Now come along pretty little thing boss wants ta' speak with you he's waiting for you out front." the man added with sneer as Lacey slowly walks out of her bedroom and begins walking while the man's partner places a gun against her back.

Negan smirks as he watches his men exit the building with both Carl and Lacey at gun point.

"Well hello little princess." the Savior leader said with a sarcastic bow as the men force them to stand in front of their leader.

" Your as pretty as your daddy said."

* M-my father?* Lacey signed with fear in her eyes as she looks around.

" Oh-ho don't worry sweet heart . He was way~ to much of a fucking suck up for my taste. So I got rid of him before coming here. The walkers thought he was really tasty." Negan responded while walking toward her his smirk now turning into a smile .

Not noticing a sound of a whistle that had coming from a distance earning some attention from Carl who had just started to ready himself by holding on to his younger sister tightly as he reaches out towards Lacey's hand making sure that the Savior's leader doesn't notice.

" Now the question is. What should we do with you?"

"I say you let us fuc..." Before the man behind her could finish he and his partner were both tackled on to the ground having both guns to shoot into the sky as Negan quickly steps back giving Carl the space to move.

" Come on Lace." He said while grabbing a hold of her hand and runs from Negan .

Once they came to a full stop Lacey suddenly found herself in familiar a pair of warm arms.

As she looks up she finds Daryl looking down towards her in worry but relaxes as soon as she gives him the sweet smile that he loves more then anything.

" Holy shit Rick can't you not do anything stupid for once. Just once?" Negan said in an annoyed tone as he walks towards the group .

Only to have Rick and Ezekiel step in front of him.

" Nope I rather protect my family." Rick responded while narrowing his eyes.

" Speaking of family I want you meet my new addition." Negan added while letting out a loud whistle.

Queuing the blond pony tail boy to walk up towards them from the group of Saviors that was standing behind Negan.

"...Sam"

"Heya Rick it's been awhile." Sam said with a fake smile as his blue green eyes darken with nothing but hatred .

"...You betray your sister?"

" I don't see why not Negan's group seems to know what they are doing. Besides my sister seems like she was to busy in being a slut with Redneck over there then searching for me."

" You fuckin' bastard you don't know how worried she been?!" Daryl shouted as he tries to charge towards Samuel only to be held back by the Sheriff .

" You need to keep your guard dog tied up the Sheriff." Negan added in a warning voice as he steps in front of Samuel.

" What are you doing here Negan?"

" I came to say that I accept your invitation."

" Invitation?"

" Well to your little war game of course!" The Savior's leader shouted causing his group to walk further as Rick and the others step back.

"You should go get ready we'll give you time to have you little family be prepare."

"... Let's go." Rick orders having the group to turn around then quickly makes their way to the main building.

" Oh~ This will be fun." Negans chuckles as he watches the Sheriff's group scatter away.

( A/N : Hello my darling readers thank you so much for reading the first fic of my Walking Dead Series. I will have the sequel posted up when I catch up on the show. Until then try my other fics thanks again guy.

all my love,

Lolipop Panda)


End file.
